You want that!
by sunshiko
Summary: Sora goes into a smoothie shop for an interview but little does he know, it wasn't the interview he was looking for.
1. The interview

**A/N: hallo! this is a one shot as I was thinking about what it would be like if Sora worked at my job. Smoothie Factory! Rated M for some adult language. Enjoy.**

* * *

You want…What!

So I sit down and twiddle my thumbs while glancing at the plain, uninteresting clock on the wall. It was 5:50. 10 minutes till 6 and then I was to be called in for my interview. I looked up at a lady that ordered a berry smoothie and she gave me a really dirty look. Maybe it was because I didn't look I had my underwear up my ass like she did or maybe I didn't have a lonely life like she did. I dunno what her deal was. Swearing under my breath that I'd use a voodoo doll on her, I took a sip of my strawberry banana smoothie and it was deliciously fantastic. I shot the employee, a boy with brunette-blonde hair a teasing smile and he smiled back, beckoning me up to the register. Leaning, against the counter, I looked into his emerald eyes and asked him his name.

"My name? It's Demyx." He said with a mouth full of white teeth.

"Sora. When do I meet the boss? Isn't his name Dr. Riku Dark or something? Why call him a doctor?" I asked with plain curiosity.

"I dunno. When I started, everyone called him Doc. Guess he has a doctorates degree." Demyx answered. "But can I have your number?" he asked me, his face lighting up. I gave him a relieved smile and wrote it down on a piece of blank receipt paper with a black pen.

"Just let me know it's you." I said, giving it to him. I sat back down and waited until it was a minute till.

"Sora?" An unfamiliar voice called. I looked up and saw a door open with a most beautiful angel in it. A lump formed in my throat and I nodded. He beckoned me forward with one finger and my body reacted by jumping up and casual walking inside. He closed the door after me and sat down behind the desk. I sat down, my nerves nearly jumping out of my lightly tanned skin. I looked at the man…err… boy, in front of me. He didn't look much older than me, but I remembered that looks can be deceiving. The boy sighed and leaned back in his leather black chair. "On to the interview I suppose?" He asked. I nodded slightly. "So your name is Sora Hero?" He asked, his voice saturated in silky darkness.

"Ummm. Yes." I answered as calmly as I could. He was downright handsome. Aqua green eyes pierced my very soul as he gave me a carefree smile.

"I'm Dr. Riku Dark. It says here that you've never held a job." Riku reported, seeing it as boring.

"That's right." I replied again, my nerves still jumpy. I tried not to stare at him and his silvery hair that looked so damn good on him. His loose American Eagle shirt and a pair of baggy jeans suited what seemed to be a careless attitude.

"You know, I don't own this place. Xehanort does. I just run the place. Caught you off guard huh?" He confessed with a laugh. I blinked once…twice…three times and gave him a look of shock.

"What?" I asked, leaning forward and nearly falling out of my chair. Riku put a hand on my chest so I wouldn't fall. He was very strong for his age.

"Haha. You really think I'd own this place? Uhhm.. Hell no. I like working here but fuck that. Xehanort bitches at me too much. As for being a Doctor, Xehanort is. I was just joking. I still go to college for an associate's. Now, what else do I need to know about you? I have right mind to hire you. But persuasion is what'll get you the job." He said seductively. I swallowed again. Damn, this boy was starting to make me hard. Riku threw his eyes all over me like a delectable piece of chocolate. Not that I'm a tasty treat to begin with. I was only 17, hardly done anything with my life since it was just starting to play out. Glancing back at him, he gave me a sexy smile, making me even more turned on. It was getting to the point that I needed a release from the pent up pressure. I needed him to get down and suck me. I could just imagine it. Okay, so you think I'm a total horn dog. Who wouldn't with a sexy demon, which you desire, right in front of you?

"Then why would I wanna work here if he's like that?" I asked, not liking the decision of working here based on what he told me. He leaned over the desk, mere inches from my face.

"To be with me. Who wouldn't wanna be with me? I make everyone melt." Riku said arrogantly. Man, was he a conceited bitch! But he was definitely right. Here I was, melting in his hand and I was sure he could see it.

"Man, you're a conceited guy aren't you?" I asked, with a teasing smile.

"Oh come on! I know you want me. It's plain to see. Even your dick says it too." He asserted, touching my nerve filled cock. I groaned slightly.

"That isn't fair." I whimpered. He smiled and sat up with a devil in his eyes.

"I want a sex session now." He yawned, getting up and locking the door. I sat for a second, thinking. He sat on my lap.

"You want…What?" I cried.

"I want my sex session and I want it now." Riku whispered, nipping my ear.

Oh God, what did I get myself into now?

* * *

**A/N: were you expecting yaoi?maybe next time. :3**

**-sunshiko**


	2. Kinky in the office

**A/N: back again after writer's block and college. Please do not hate if I'm not so great at yaoi.I tried asking my fellow ex about boys so I got this. please enjoy are appreciated.**

* * *

My heart started to race and race. My aching cock was begging for release and by God, he was gonna give it to me. "Oh come on Sora, are you gonna leave me here wanting more?" He asked in my ear, urging me to hurry up.

"Uh uh uh uh uh—"I stuttered. I reached for the bottom of his shirt and slipped it off to reveal a perfectly sculpted body. Just like Apollo. I looked aghast at the beauty under the clothes.

"Your turn." He tempted, pulling mine off within a few seconds. He shoved his body against mine, trading heat to heat. Oh God, how much more could I possibly take? I felt kisses all along my neck and chest. "Oh Sora…" He groaned, looking into my eyes with a weak sparkle. I reached down for the zipper on his pants and found he was already well hard for me too. I got him off of me and stood him up, sliding his pants, boxers and all to the floor. His dick stood erect, pulsing and waiting. I put my mouth on it, my tongue caressing every inch of it. A moan escaped his lips and he put a hand on the table.

"Not too loud." I reminded him. We were, after all, in a store with customers and a cute boy running it all. He gave me a slight nod and looked quite pleased with me bobbing and sucking. I felt the pre cum come out and didn't stop. In a few minutes, he started to push his pelvis forward, and I knew he was ready for his release. He climaxed and I felt cum go into my mouth. I sucked the tip and swallowed. Now I say it didn't taste good at all. But he stood there, looking at me with a look of shock. "What, didn't think I'd swallow it?" I asked him.

"I didn't think you would…"Riku said at a loss for words. The look of shock left with a look of seductive darkness. He knelt down, unbuttoning my jeans and sliding it all off. Oh God, he saw my cock. My average, hot and hard cock. Slipping his tongue out, it went all over my cock. I gripped the chair, the nerves jumping at the feel of pleasure. Throwing my head back and closed my eyes, feeling the pleasure of him using his tongue all over my groin. I felt it; felt my cum coming closer as I inched closer to climaxing. Keeping my mouth closed, I climaxed all into Riku's mouth. He stood up, and turned away, I guess swallowing it. Being both naked, he got me up and put my palms on the table, facing the door. I felt my whole back end exposed to him for his pleasure. Riku grabbed a bottle of liquid and I guess he smothered it all over his cock. My face, being as red as a lobster, was more concerned with customers being outside the office getting smoothies than Riku prodding his… I felt Riku shove his dick as far in my ass as he could possibly go. I moaned and I felt Riku kissing along the back of my neck. I knew, in my mind, we had to be quiet or Xehanort would throw a fit to find out we fucked in his office. I panted and moaned, feeling him fall into a rhythm that was absolute bliss. I heard small moans coming from Riku along with my name. All I could do was stand there in Cloud 9 and feel every inch of his cock inside me, sliding in and out with ease. Riku went faster and I felt the heat rise and my mouth going off like an alarm. Covering it with my shirt, I kept myself from making noise even when we reached our final climaxes and Riku, once again, came but inside me and I came on well, the floor? I guess it wasn't too bad to come there. God that was great sex. I panted and started to clean the stuff off the floor while Riku put his clothes back on.

"Damn Sora, did I sex you well enough?" He asked with a sly grin. I looked at with slanted angry eyes that angered at his arrogance.

"Fuck you." I said throwing the tissue away and putting my clothes on. He gave me a devil grin.

"Already did. And Sora," He asked as I stood there fully clothed, "You're hired. Come in tomorrow, I'll be here." He said. I smiled and shook his hand.

"With pleasure." I said passionately, and unlocking the door, walked out of his office.

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end. hoped you like it. :) **


End file.
